Asgardian lovers
by momo552
Summary: Princess Alena of Rivendell, the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond gets captured and taken to Asgard to be sold as a slave. She meets Loki of Asgard before the events of Thor the movie takes place in Asgard. While in Middle Earth, LOTR has not come to pass. Events will unfold and unlikely people will meet and join forces against an evil that has turned the worlds upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everyone. Happy New Year! So this is my first story so cut me some slack. I hope you guys like and follow and favorite me!

**The Meeting**

I could not believe it; these thieves captured me. Father had warned me many times to not to go outside without Palace guards and I took him lightly. Here I was with chains on my hands and feet, I bet these ruffians did not even know that I was Princess Alena. This would have never have happened if Father had not tried to stop me from having my own adventures. I wanted to see the world and my father thought I was too young and naive to venture out on my own. Had Father not sealed my magic and weakened my strength, then I would have beaten these barbarians to where Morgoth resides. I had tried to escape countless of times from Rivendell and Father decided to punish me in this manner, he knew he hurt my pride by making me weaker than an elfling. Why had he done this to me? He let sister Arwen be with Brother Aragorn; he let the twins out on trips and patrol. This was not fair, I should be able to choose who I want to spend my life with and how I want to spend it.

Thug 1: "Master, we caught a looker today, I bet we can sell this elf for a high price, just look at the way she is dressed".  
>This man made Master grabbed my chin roughly and pulled me close to him, "Y'er not lying, that is for sure. You will get y'er reward after we sell her, we will get high price for this girl at Asgard".<p>

Oh no! They are definitely slave traders! How did I end up in this mess! Oh right, I asked this myself, if only I had listened to my father then I would be at home right now and taking a hot bath.

Next Day

We had arrived at Asgard the next morning and the Master took us to the slums and wanted to sell me at the black market, since slavery was outlawed in all realms. Well, at least they did not harm me in anyway, I guess that good looks do pay off, I giggled at my own humor. The thug that caught me gave me an evil eye and shut me up right away. We were in the filthiest place I had ever seen in my entire life, well being a princess kept me away from the slums, and for a good reason. These people here were looking at me in such a revolting manner, as if they could see me naked. This just gave me the shivers. We arrived at an inn of some sort, probably where they did slavery dealings, I presume. The inn was full of drunkard even though it was still morning; well I guess they do not have anything better to do. I was sent to a seat with my guard as the Master met up with other buyers. As I was passing by the men whistled and kept saying inappropriate comments. Right after I sat down, I notice a man in a corner kept staring at me. He was wearing a black outfit with a green cloak, a hood covering his face. I felt a sudden chill, when I looked where his hidden eyes were supposed to be. It did not feel right and I was in enough trouble as it was, better keep my head down. I turned my head abruptly and I swear I heard a smirk from the man, as an elf, you have great hearing. I just ignored it and looked down at my filthy looking hands, nails filled with filth.

A while later, the other thief brought me my lunch which consisted of stale bread, dried meat, and water in a very filthy looking goblet. My stomach churned at the odd-looking food, but I guess I should at least eat the bread. Bread is always the safest to eat, considering that meat goes bad and the water looked infected. As soon as I broke off a piece of bread, the door slew open and went through the wall. Well that was some entrance. There stood a man in black armor and red cape with a giant hammer. Behind him were four other companions, a beautiful maiden in armored suit flaring into a short shirt and knee high, boots made of armor as well. She held a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. Her hair going down her shoulder elegantly. Next walked in a man with almond shaped eyes and hair typed back in a shape of a flower. After him was the most gaudy looking man I have ever seen in my entire life, he had blond hair and a horrid looking goatee. Not only that there was also a giant man following him with orange colored hair and a massive beard! He looked like had a mop on his head! Even his beard was CURLY, the horror! I despised men with curly hair! The disgust was apparent on my face, since I had heard a laugh from the man sitting in the corner, but I dare not look in that direction. Not only did they have a grand entrance but also they were peculiar looking fellows.

The man with the hammer strode in as if he owned the place. His voice boomed throughout the place, "Ah I see that there a bunch of drunkards here. Well it will not be much of a fight then, shall we brother? Prepare your selves!" and looked at the man in the corner. All at once, a fight broke out and people went flying in the air, this was too much for me to handle. I tried to escape to the corner but my arm was caught be Master and he tried to pull me away from the fight, leading me outside. We were almost to the door, when the man in the green cloak appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

"Are we trying to run away with this fair maiden? I see that you have captured her, well fear not scum, when I am done with you, you will regret that you ever born". Master lunged at the man but he was too slow for him, the cloaked man knocked him unconscious with the blunt end of his staff. He looked at me and with a wave of his hand, my handcuffs disappeared. So he is also a magic user.

He looked at me "Don't worry fair maiden, he has been given his proper punishment. A scum like him is withering in his mind as we speak. Come let us be gone from this chaos these buffoons have created. They don't have proper etiquette at all, especially that stupid brother of mine". He suddenly grabbed me by my waist and spinning feeling overwhelmed me as the scene of the fight disappeared. We arrived in a grand room and I lost consciousness in the man arms.

Mysterious man "Well you did have a long journey, now rest my love" as he kissed me on the head.


	2. A New World

A New World

I awoke in a small bedroom. I was on the bed. I tried to sit up and look around, but I had a killer headache. I finally managed to sit up and look around. I was on the bed, in the middle of the room. There was a closet and a bathroom along with a balcony. Over all the room was about twenty feet by twenty-five. I stood up. I noticed what I was wearing when I walked into the bathroom. My Gown was covered in dirt, and mud. I looked for a towel, I was going to shower. I do not care where I am right now, a shower is a must. Elves are clean people and they do not tolerate filth.

There was a knock on the door. I was standing in the shower thinking. I hopped out and wrapped the towel around me. I opened the door a crack. It was the man who had saved me from the slave traders. He barged right into the bathroom and stared at me from top to bottom. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. I had to let him in and he introduced himself as Thor. He explained I was to be his personal servant; I was to do anything he wanted. He told me there were clothes in the closet and to meet him in the banquet hall. I agreed as he left. I opened up the closet. There was a gown and some armor.

I am a skilled swordsman and a master at hand-to-hand combat. I posses magical powers although I do not know how to use them well. I am considered young for an elf, being only five hundred years old. I can do simple magic such as creating an illusions for a few seconds. They don't stay up for more than five. I was terrible at my magic. I looked at the gown. It was a simple peasant's gown but still elaborate and exquisite. They where all the same pattern but in different colors. After finally being able to put it on and lace it up I figured I did not have to put on the armor, after all I was a mere servant. Not a warrior.

I opened the door to find the mysterious man who had kissed my head. He was going to knock. He introduced himself as Loki. That name rang a bell. He explained he was Thor's brother and he was sent here by him to check on me, and to guide me to the banquet hall. I was grateful for the help. I looked around as he talked about Asgard and how I would like it here. It finally clicked. Loki, the god of mischief and lies. That meant I was not in Middle Earth anymore, I was in a different one. One that has no ties with my homeland, one in which I cannot return back to my family, to my people.

As I looked around the palace. To the left was a long ongoing window that looked over the kingdom. Loki explained that all the bedrooms where all in the east wing, where we had just come from. To the right a wall had several doors on it. Loki stopped at some mahogany double doors. He threw them open.

He walked me to Thor and handed me off. I could not look him in the eyes. I quietly explained that I had trouble with the gown and that is why I was late. He made it very clear to stay clear of Loki and to be on time. I wondered why I had to stay away from him. "Didn't you send him to escort me here?" I asked honestly confused Loki smirked from across the table. "No," He looked at me, then at Loki "I sent a guard, you are to stay clear of my guest, Loki," He said. Guest? Didn't Thor say I was his personal servant? I was so confused, what is going on right now? I looked at Thor, wanting to ask him but every time he gave me a look that shut me up. No one has ever disrespected me that manner before, no one dared to. I was the princess of Rivendell and the granddaughter of Lady Galadriel. We ate our breakfast in silence without uttering a single word. I would have to ask Thor in private what he meant by my multiple statuses in his home. Thor got up and told me to follow. I got up too. Loki smirked at me as we left.

Thor explained my duties I was to wash his outfit, and lay it out for him every morning. He lead me to his room and explained how I was to clean for him, make schedules for him, follow him, help him into his suit, and I was to train next to him. I explained my skills to him when he asked me for them. I am a skilled swordsman and a master at hand-to-hand combat. I left out the part about the magic. I was not going to woo him with my terrible magic. He explained to me that I would have some of my own time in the mornings and at nights. To do my own things, if I wanted to shower, train, go for a walk. I was able to do it. I like this Thor. He was nice and trustworthy, unlike the one that was present in front of his father and brother.

Thor: "My lady, I beg forgiveness for my actions earlier. My father knows that I saved from the black market and we do not know of your origins. He would not approve of a person of no noble ranking to live here as a guest, that is why in order to keep to here, you would have to play the part of my personal servant. I hope you understand, I am only doing this to save you from being kicked out by my father. He is a stubborn man and will not listen to reason, other than his own."

I looked at him, I was awestruck that this prince was going this far to provide me with safety and keep me from harm's way. I burst into tears, I was touched, and I thought I was doomed now that I was in a different world. No one to rely on and forever to live here without my identity being known by people.

Thor started panicking upon seeing me cry. "My lady, have I or my actions upset you in any way? Please tell me what I can do to correct my behavior?"  
>"No, my lord, you have not wronged me in anyway. I am just thankful that you saved me from a horrid future, if I were to be sold as a slave."<br>Thor: "Thank me not my lady, it was my pleasure. I would do that again countless times, it is my duty as a Prince of Asgard to protect my people. Although, I still do not know your name or where you come from. Would my lady enlighten me?" He asked as he brought me to sit in the living room in his room (rooms are like suites but immensely big).

"My name is Alena Peredhil, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian of Rivendell. I come from a land called Middle Earth, different from your own lands. I am not sure how I got here, but I was abducted by those fiends that you saved me from."

Thor: "My lady, I beg for forgiveness, I did know you belonged to nobility. As for you homeland, I have never heard of Rivendell or Middle Earth. This has to some dark magic involved with this situation. We can meet with my mother and she will be able to help us find more on your situation and hopefully send you home. However, I cannot have my father find out about your status, he will certainly think of you as a spy or an assassin."  
>" Surely your father would find out if you go to your mother."<br>Thor: "No, Lady Alena, my mother will help me protect you and keep you from harm's way. My mother is a gentle soul and one of great wisdom".  
>"My lord-" "Thor, lady Alena. I would appreciate if you called me that in private" I looked at him with a smile. "Then you would have to call me Alena as well. Thor if you don't mind me asking, why did you tell your brother to steer clear of me? Is he a not a good person?"<p>

"My brother Loki is good man but he is a troubled person. All my life I have seen this loneliness in him, he keeps to himself and that concerns me as his big brother. I do not know what he thinking but I do know that he is a very mischievous person, hence the title God of lies and mischief. (as he laughs at his own pun). He would never harm a single hair on your body, but he needs to be reminded to watch his actions and tongue quite often. As you would find, he is sharp of the tongue and gifted in snide remarks. It is best to keep a distance from him, he might unknowingly offend you and I would not to put you in that situation my lady."

I listened to him speak of his brother in a loving manner. I knew he loved his brother dearly and would not do anything to put him in harm's way. He was just protecting him in the way he thought was best. Thor reminded me of my own two brothers and brother Aragorn. "You are a good man Thor and a good brother. You remind me of my own brothers."

Thor: "Then from today forth, think of me as your Asgardian brother. So tell me more about your homeland and your people." We talked to several hours enjoying each other's company. Time went so quickly, until it was time for lunch. Thor had asked his servants to bring lunch to his room. We continued talking until he mentioned that I must meet his companions, Lady Sif and Warriors Three.

Thor was kind and gentle he was doing everything he could to help me. He told me he trusted me, unlike his father. He sure was a looker too, in respect of his kind. I was able to meet his friends, the girl and the three warriors. Her name was Sif as for the warriors their names where; Hogun the Grim, he likes food, Fandral the Dashing, he likes the ladies, and Voltstagg the Lion of Asgard. I am not sure what he likes, or what the lion of Asgard is supposed to do, but I did not care enough to ask.

Thor and I were going to train with them as we headed toward a training arena. I picked up a bow and a set of daggers that suited my taste. I overheard Sif and Thor talking. "You are going to let her train too? Thor what have you planned for her? She is but a servant, nothing more." Sif asked astonished, "Yes, she might be useful in a battle. Sif, my friend, there is more to her that meets the eye. Have you not noticed the way she carries herself, she is of from nobility" He replied confidentially. All of a sudden, they conversation stopped and I turned around to find them looking at a pillar. They knew something was wrong. When suddenly Loki came into the arena behind the pillar. Impossible! My ears did not pick up the sound of him approaching! That was absurd.

He walked over to Thor and asked to speak to him and Thor left with him give them their privacy. This time, my ears did not fail me as I overheard their conversation. "Brother, I know you know that she does not belong in our world. I can tell by looking at her, she is a different being, different from the elves in our realm. You cannot hope to keep her here, she needs to be sent back where she hails fro-"  
>"Loki my brother, do not fret," As he puts his hand on Loki's shoulder "I have no plans of keeping her here as my servant. I am only keeping her as a personal servant as a pretense in front of father. You know as well as I, how he is. We were planning on going to mother about this later this evening. You are more than welcome to join us, brother"<br>Strangely Loki looked relieved and looked at my way, causing me to turn my head. His eyes narrowed and removed Thor's hand. "Brother, it seems that there is more to our lady friend." he says as he chuckles lightly with a sparkle in his eyes.

Thor: "Now, brother you will not cause any trouble for her. She is under my protection and she is a lady of high birth. We need to take care of her with extra respect."  
>"Do not worry; I will not harm her in any way. We do not want to start a war with another world. I will arrive at mother's study this evening. Continue as you were." he poofed out of sight, leaving me flabbergasted.<p>

A voice popped into my head, it was Loki's. 'You didn't tell him that you posses magic' He asked me. 'I did not want him to know' I replied.

Thor left to talk with Sif while he was back in my head 'When you are free come talk to me. I am usually in my room or the library in the mornings and at night.' He said as his voice disappeared. I had a choice. I was told to stay away from Loki. I wasn't going to go to him until I was truly desperate.


	3. Missing Princess

Back in Rivendell

Lord Elrond sat in his study waiting his sons and for his friend and two trusted advisors. His daughter Alena had been missing for two days now, and he had sent search parties throughout Rivendell, and word to surrounding kingdoms. He was distressed, his youngest daughter was now missing, had he not been so strict with her then this would not have happened. He was deeply worried and had not been able to eat since their last fight. He did not want harm to fall on his beloved as it had on his wife. He was terribly worried and lost in thought when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in", Elrond said absentmindedly.

Arwen walked into his study and grabbed his hands, "Ada, you should not keep yourself in the study. I am sure the search parties will come with good news. Alena is not a child; she can take care of herself". Arwen was the star of Rivendell, her father looked at her with a heartbroken face, "My daughter, I am worried for her safety. Had I not forced her into limiting her actions, then none of this would have happened. I took her powers from her; I have tossed her into the world powerless. Oh Valar, protect my dearest from any harm".

"Ada, I feel that she is well, I know she is going to be okay. Ada, can your vision not see her?" giving her father's hands a squeeze. "Arwen, I cannot see her, she is not in Middle Earth anymore. A cloud surrounds her face, she has not passed on but I feel that she is in another realm. She is out of our reach".

At that moment, there can another knock and this time, came walked in Gandalf the Grey and Lady Galadriel. "My lady, Mithrandir what brings you to my humble home? Have you any news of Alena?"

"One question at a time my friend" Mithrandir said as he walked Galadriel over to a seat and sat himself. "Grandmother!" (couldn't find the elvish term) as Arwen ran to embrace Lady Galadriel.

Mithrandir took out his pipe and started to smoke and cleared his throat before he started to speak, "My dear friend Elrond, I have looked everywhere for Alena and she is nowhere to be found. Lady Galadriel mentioned, as I feared that she is not in Middle Earth anymore. I fear that she may have been taken to another realm. I have spoken to the Valar, and they have mentioned that she has been taken to the realm named Asgard, a realm where Gods reside. A world different from us, a world that is so different that our beloved may be in danger". Upon hearing these words, Elrond sank into his chair, Arwen rushed over to her father to comfort him.

"Alena is in grave danger if she is not brought back, Elrond" Lady of the Light said, "I fear that there may be powerful forces acting against us. I have looked into the mirror, nothing is certain but there are two men surrounding her. One of grand stature and with power of thunder, other a hare bringer of mischief and illusion. They seem to have fixed their eyes on her; I fear that she may be in danger from these two men. They hold great power in this realm of Asgard". Lady Galadriel had stated my worst fears, my daughter was indeed in grave danger, but the problem is how to save her.

As if Mithrandir read my thoughts, he said "Elrond, there is a way to bring her back". I looked up at Mithrandir with hopeful eyes. "My friend, when I visited the Valar, they showed me a way to bring back Alena from Asgard. The problem is we have to do is as fast as we can. They have warned me that her staying there might make her lose the light of the Eldar. We need to bring her back, but this spell will take a week to cast, if done correctly it will open a door to the other realm. Although, we do not know how we will be greeted. There will be a great risk in doing so, Elrond you cannot go to bring back your daughter. You will have to send another to go in your place; if a blood relative is to pass through the door then I cannot promise your return. Two of the same blood cannot pass the door at once. For now, I know Lady Galadriel and I would like to retire to our respective rooms, we had a long journey".

Elrond looked at both the lady and the wizard as if snapped back into reality, "Yes, of course. Arwen take them both to their respective rooms. In form me when the search parties arrive back. I think I will rest as well". Elrond retired to his chambers to rest until the parties came back, he needed some time to rest after hearing that his beloved daughter's life was in danger.


End file.
